


2 peniques

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius tiene a su cargo a Harry y Harry decide que es buena idea meterse una moneda a la nariz. Ergo, visitar la sala de urgencias y conocer al doctor Lupin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	2 peniques

**2 peniques**

Oh, Sirius era un idiota y la había cagado en grande.

No en grande, sino en _grande_ , pues no había provocado un incendio en la residencia Potter como Lily había vaticinado, pero sí había apartado la vista de Harry por más de diez segundos, y era todo lo que había hecho falta para que éste se introdujera una moneda de dos peniques en la nariz y sellara su suerte para hasta el fin de sus días, que estaban próximos.

Cómo una moneda tan insignificante podía causar semejante estropicio en su reputación de niñero de un crío de cuatro años era algo que Sirius no podía explicarse.

A la sorpresa de mirar de vuelta a Harry y encontrar que éste sonreía nervioso con esa misma expresión que utilizaba para declarar que había pintado las paredes del pasillo con crayola o que nuevamente se había comido uno de los bulbos de geranio del jardín, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hiciste, Harry?

En respuesta, el niño se rascó la esquina de la nariz. —Está atorada, Padfoot.

Sirius se contuvo de llevarse la mano al tabique nasal y apretar con fuerza entre dos dedos. —¿Exactamente _qué_ está atorada? ¿Y _dónde_?, si eres tan amable de decirme...

Desviando la mirada del adulto hacia el techo, Harry se hizo el remolón para contestar.

—Harry, por favor...

Por favor no hagas que tu mamá tenga la razón al llamarme incapaz de ser un niñero confiable.

Por favor no hayas comido nada que ponga en peligro tu vida.

Por favor, Harry, dime qué has hecho para solucionarlo...

Harry continuó rascándose la esquina de la nariz, y después con un dedito en una de las fosas volvió a repetir:

—Está atorada.

—Oh... Carajo.

—Carajo.

—Harry. —Una pausa—. No repitas.

Costaba creerlo, pero Sirius adoraba a Harry y daría por él su vida sin pensarlo.

Dicho eso, Harry también era capaz de exasperarlo, como en ese momento en que lloraba porque su programa favorito estaba en el televisor y no quería ir al hospital para que le extrajeran la moneda.

Sirius ya había probado con cuanto truco encontró en internet y otros tantos más de su invención, pero por más que Harry se sonó la nariz (habían salido mocos, pero ninguna moneda que compensara su esfuerzo) o que buscara empujar el objeto con unas pinzas para depilar (de hecho la moneda había terminado más arriba en el canal) todo había terminado en fracaso.

Además, Harry había encontrado la desesperación de Sirius como un motivo factible para llorar, y éste había tenido que admitir que la situación lo sobrepasaba y que requería de ayuda urgente si no es que quería sumarse él también a la llantina colectiva.

Para bien o para mal, el hospital más cercano era también el mismo hospital donde sus dos mejores amigos y padres de Harry trabajaban, aunque por fortuna no en emergencias. James tenía una especialidad en ortopedia luego de que su propia experiencia al fracturarse la rodilla jugando rugby arruinara sus oportunidades de dedicarse al deporte profesionalmente, en tanto que Lily se había especializado en pediatría por su gran devoción a los críos.

Sirius sólo pedía que en el mostrador de la entrada ninguna de las enfermeras decidiera que el caso de un niño con una moneda en la nariz fuera motivo suficiente para traer a la pediatra en turno, y cruzando los dedos preparó para Harry un pequeño maletín y los alistó a ambos a salir.

—No quiero ir al hospital, Padfoot —rezongó Harry cuando Sirius se arrodilló frente a él para colocarle mejor su abrigo—. Las inyecciones duelen —agregó con voz baja y un puchero—. Mucho.

—No habrá inyecciones, lo prometo —dijo Sirius, que colocó el último botón en su sitio y suspiró—. Harry, eso que has hecho...

El labio inferior de Harry comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pozas de agua verde. Estaba a punto de llorar, y a juzgar por la apariencia y lo caótico de su día, prometía ser un llanto épico.

—No, no llores, Harry —le abrazó Sirius, que por su cuenta se sentía necesitado de un poco de apoyo en esos momentos.

No en balde era gay y en sus planes no se encontraba la posibilidad de ser padre. Ni hoy, ni nunca. Los críos estaban bien, más si eran los hijos de sus amigos y sus ahijados como en el caso de Harry, pero ni por asomo le despertaban sentimientos paternales.

La única razón por la que él se había ofrecido a cuidar a Harry esa tarde era porque a James le había salido una cirugía de emergencia para un chico que durante práctica de rugby había sufrido una fractura de rodilla. Las similitudes entre su caso y el que estaba por atender hicieron que James aceptara la propuesta de participaren la operación porque era de alto riesgo y había un buen margen de solucionarlo sin más consecuencias que una larga rehabilitación. Lily ya estaba en rotación y no saldría de consulta sino hasta más tarde, y ya que la niñera habitual no había podido acudir porque tenía un resfriado y no quería contagiar a nadie, Sirius se había ofrecido a cuidar del niño.

—Es mi ahijado y nos hemos divertido juntos antes, ¿verdad que sí, Harry? —Había dicho Sirius, que con Harry entretenido jugando con su set de legos no se imaginaba el giro que tomaría su tarde.

Así que James lo había dejado a cargo de su hijo y durante las primeras horas no habían tenido contratiempo alguno.

Sirius y Harry jugaron hasta que éste estuvo hambriento, así que Sirius preparó para él ‘un 'sándwich de la felicidad’ que consistía en abundante mermelada y mantequilla de maní y después le permitió dormir una siesta con él en el sofá.

Congratulándose por su habilidad para cuidar de Harry pese a que nadie en su círculo de amigos le veía con habilidades suficientes para mantener viva una planta, ya no se diga un infante, Sirius había dado por sentado que el resto de su tarde estaría libre de incidentes y había ido a la cocina por una taza de té, pero al volver el niño había tenido expresión culpable, y una moneda de dos centavos que con toda seguridad había encontrado entre los asientos del sofá.

Realmente, no su culpa, excepto que sí la era y sus mejores amigos iban a querer crucificarlo para hacerle pagar su descuido.

—Sólo iremos al hospital para que te saquen la moneda, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Sirius, acariciando el cabello siempre despeinado de Harry que era herencia de James y buscando apresurar el momento porque tener las rodillas contra el suelo le estaban matando—. No habrá inyecciones.

—¿Ni una?

—Ni una —confirmó Sirius, que le limpió a Harry los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y se forzó a sonreír—. Y ya que estamos, sería bueno que no le contaras a mamá o a papá de esto.

—Lo sé, se enojarían —dijo Harry—. La vez pasada también lo hicieron.

—¿Es la segunda vez que te metes una moneda en la nariz?

—La vez pasada fue una pieza lego.

—Oh, Harry... —Murmuró Sirius, pero ya que su ahijado parecía a punto de romper en llanto hasta por la más mínima brisa de viento, se contuvo—. Ok, en marcha.

—¿Mamá y papá me castigarán por esto? —Preguntó Harry mientras salían de la casa y Sirius cerraba la puerta.

—No si no se enteran. Y eso no pasará si tú y yo guardamos el secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

Como un vestigio de sus años de rebeldía, Sirius contaba con una flamante motocicleta con la que recorría Londres y que en esos momentos estaba estacionada en el jardín trasero de los Potter, pero ni loco habría subido a Harry ahí para hacer el recorrido hasta el hospital. Con su suerte, prefería no hacer correr a Harry riesgos innecesarios, así que caminaron las primeras cinco calles, y las últimas tres las hizo con el niño montado en su espalda y sonándose la nariz cada tantos segundos contra su oreja izquierda.

—Esta será la historia —dijo Sirius al vislumbrar la entrada de urgencias por la que tenían que entrar—. Soy tu tío Padfoot y estás a mi cuidado. Eres un niño bien portado, pero también curioso.

—Al que le gusta meterse cosas en la nariz.

—Eh, eso podemos omitirlo, pero puedes mencionar que eres travieso, y a pesar de saber que los centavos no van en la nariz, en su momento hacerlo te pareció mmm...

—¿Divertido?

—¿En serio?

—No creí que se quedaría atorado, otra vez había salido sin problemas —masculló Harry, y a pesar de lo complicado de la situación, Sirius no pudo más que sonreír.

—Error de principiantes, Harry. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

En lugar de responder, Harry se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Sirius y éste apresuró el paso hasta vislumbrar la entrada de emergencias al hospital.

Quiso su mala suerte sin fin que al pasar por mostrador para explicar su problema, la enfermera le indicara que el tiempo de espera sería de al menos dos horas porque estaban atendiendo un accidente automovilístico y una intoxicación alimentaria en un grupo grande de personas que habían comido en el mismo restaurante la noche anterior.

Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no rezongar que lo suyo era un asunto de nada. Bastaría con que cualquier doctor competente le echara un vistazo a la nariz de su ahijado y extrajera la moneda que tenía ahí atascada, ¡incluso se la podía quedar como propina!, porque estaba a muy pocas horas de que cualquiera de los Potter volviera a casa, y si no los encontraban ahí a él o a Harry, llamarían por teléfono. Y si llamaban, entonces sabrían que estaban en emergencias. Y si así era se enterarían de lo terrible que era Sirius como niñera, y esa humillación era una que Sirius quería evitarse a toda costa.

—¿Está segura que no puede hacernos un espacio? —Probó Sirius a coquetear con la recepcionista, una mujer ya mayor y entrada en carnes que ignoró su mejor sonrisa y le entregó una orden con turno.

—No. ¡Siguiente!

Así que a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que ocupar un asiento, sentar a Harry a su lado, y cruzar los dedos porque su estancia en urgencias fuera lo más veloz posible.

A favor del comportamiento de Harry se pudo decir que supo divertirse por su cuenta hojeando un par de revistas y jugando con el muñeco de acción que Sirius le había empacado, pero eso sólo duró por veinte minutos, y pronto comenzó a impacientarse.

—¡Estoy aburrido, Padfoot!

—Shhh, baja la voz. Yo también lo estoy, pero debemos esperar a que te vea el doctor.

—¿Y no podría vivir con un penique en la nariz?

—Erm, imagino que sí, pero... Harry, no hablemos de eso. Hemos venido a que te saquen esa moneda de la nariz y no nos iremos antes de que eso ocurra.

Harry hizo un puchero, balanceó las piernas en la silla, resopló un par de veces, y por último se cruzó de brazos. —Me quiero ir, Padfoot.

—Harry...

—Quiero ir a casa —gimoteó el niño, y al lado de Sirius una mujer con apariencia de estar en urgencias por una severa constipación le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—Ahora mismo no es posible, pero más tarde cuando-...

—¡Quiero ir a casa! —Chilló Harry, ya con los ojos húmedos. A pesar de las gafas que había tenido que utilizar casi desde nacer por su mala visión, Harry consiguió tallarse los ojos y romper a llorar con fuerza, así que Sirius hizo lo que estaba en sus manos al colocarse al niño sobre las piernas y abrazarlo.

—Pronto, ¿sí?

—¿Cuánto es pronto? —Por las mejillas de Harry corrieron dos gruesas lágrimas, y Sirius lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiéndose él mismo con ánimos también de llorar.

—Lo antes posible, ¿ok? Veré qué podemos hacer.

Dejando a Harry en el asiento con su muñeco de acción, Sirius volvió a la ventanilla de información para preguntar cuánto más tendrían que esperar para ser atendidos.

—Tenemos casos mucho más importantes y prioritarios que el suyo, señor Black —dijo la mujer en recepcionista, y pese a estar a punto de gritar, Sirius consiguió mantener la calma y la sonrisa.

—Se lo imploro —dijo con voz meliflua—, es sólo un objeto extraño dentro de un orificio cualquiera. Seguro que tratan casos como éste a cada rato y con la mayor rapidez.

La recepcionista arqueó una ceja. —Y no tiene siquiera idea de cuántas veces sucede así, aunque con hombres de su edad, hablando de otros orificios y otra clase de objetos.

Sirius luchó por mantener el rostro sereno y fingir que no había captado la indirecta. —¿Ah sí? Mire, sé que debe ser interesantísimo, y no pretendo para nada saltarme el protocolo, pero ¿ve a mi ahijado ahí sentado? Ya está muy arrepentido de utilizar su nariz como alcancía y muere por volver a casa. ¿Está seguro que no hay algún doctor ahí dentro que pudiera echarle un vistazo y hacer la extracción? Es por una buena causa.

Si bien hasta entonces se había mostrado fría y distanciada, la enfermera acabó por ceder. —Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Le estaría sumamente agradecido.

—Pero no prometo nada, eh.

—En lo absoluto —le deslindó Sirius de responsabilidades.

Luego fue a sentarse de vuelta con Harry.

Casi una hora después de haber arribado a urgencias, por fin se abrieron las puertas de los consultorios, y el primer nombre en ser llamado fue el de Harry.

—Vamos —cargó Sirius con él en brazos, puesto que Harry se había adormilado y dormía contra su pecho abrazando su muñeco de acción.

El doctor que les esperaba en el consultorio era un espécimen digno de atención y muy del tipo de Sirius, que olvidó por un segundo el motivo de su visita y sonrió. De ojos avellana y con una cabeza repleta de rizos que mantenía a raya con gomina, era un individuo más o menos de su edad, alto y delgado, con un cierto atractivo innato que seguro despertaba la atención a dondequiera que iba.

Frente a él, el médico le indicó tomar asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio y Sirius obedeció.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? —Preguntó el médico al posicionarse en su silla y empezar a rellenar el formulario de ingreso.

Sirius se sentó a Harry en la pierna y dijo: —Una moneda.

—Ok.

—Harry tiene una moneda atorada en la nariz.

—Ya veo.

—No ha sido culpa mía —dijo Sirius en defensa propia, y el médico levantó la vista del papel en el que escribía para verlo directo a los ojos—. Es decir, lo es porque estaba a su cargo y todo eso, pero técnicamente ha sido un accidente. Una especie de accidente —se corrigió con apuro— porque no es como si haya caído encima de la moneda y ésta mágicamente se haya introducido dentro de su nariz, pero... Ugh. Le juro que no soy mal padre.

—Mmm —continuó escribiendo el médico.

—No soy su padre, de Harry —prosiguió Sirius—. Soy su padrino, él es mi ahijado, y sus padres lo dejaron conmigo por la tarde. Se suponía que tenía que cuidar de él y cerciorarme que nada malo le ocurriera, pero uhm, no ha salido como lo he planeado. ¡Y juro que es la primera vez que ocurre!

—Ok.

—Después de hoy no habrá una segunda.

—¿Ha terminado? —Preguntó el médico, que por primera vez demostró no estar juzgando a Sirius, sino acaso... ¿Riéndose de él? Tenía que ser eso por la manera en que las esquinas de su boca se curvaban en una sombra de sonrisa.

—Me callaré —masculló Sirius.

—Y haría bien en no preocuparse tanto —dijo el médico, que después le indicó la mesa de exámenes para colocar a Harry—. Es común para la edad.

—¿Uh?

—Creer que los orificios del cuerpo son escondites perfectos. Mi hijo hizo lo mismo a su edad, y no serán los únicos.

—Ah, ya veo —replicó Sirius con voz monocorde, pues ante la mención de un hijo sus esperanzas de conseguir más que una receta del médico se volvían nulas.

—Será cuestión de un santiamén —dijo el médico al sacar de un cajón unas pinzas largas y delgadas.

Con Harry dormido, bastó que Sirius lo sujetara en firme para impedir cualquier movimiento brusco, y el médico extrajo la moneda sin contratiempos.

—Vaya, dos peniques.

—Puede quedárselos de propina.

—Mejor... no —dijo el médico al entregárselos a Sirius y después girarse al lavamanos para limpiar su utensilio—. Será todo.

—Muchas gracias, doctor...

—Lupin —se presentó éste—. Mucha suerte, señor Black. Y cuide que Harry no haga esto otra vez.

—Me aseguraré que así sea.

Y lo cumplió...

... por la mayor parte.

Sirius apenas iba en el estacionamiento con Harry caminando adormilado a su lado y jugueteando con la moneda de dos peniques entre los dedos cuando se preguntó cómo era posible que una pieza de ese tamaño pudiera ser la causante de tantas horas perdidas.

Presa de la curiosidad, Sirius se la midió en una de sus fosas nasales, y... Después abrió grandes los ojos cuando al intentar extraerla no lo consiguió.

Igual que había hecho antes con Harry, probó sonarse la nariz y empujarla de vuelta con su dedo meñique, pero sólo consiguió empeorar el problema, y tener que drama marcha atrás a sus pasos de vuelta al hospital.

Consciente del ridículo que estaba por protagonizar, Sirius aprovechó que justo del consultorio del doctor Lupin estaba saliendo una mujer ya mayor para acercarse él y con expresión culpable pedir un minuto de su tiempo.

—Verá... —Dijo como preámbulo, y frunció el ceño—. Íbamos por el estacionamiento cuando pensé que era casi absurdo que una moneda de dos peniques cupiera en una fosa nasal y...

El doctor Lupin rió entre dientes. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Erm...

—Siéntese. Lo atenderé en un segundo.

Sirius así lo hizo, e ignorando las risitas de su ahijado, echó la cabeza atrás como se lo indicó el médico y tuvo vista privilegiada de su rostro mientras éste utilizaba de vuelta su confiable par de pinzas y extraía por segunda vez la moneda.

—Esta vez me la quedaré si no le importa —dijo Lupin, y Sirius juró que su rostro se había puesto de color escarlata.

—Será lo mejor. Adiós.

Que en todo caso, fue ‘hasta luego’.

Sirius consiguió hacer un trato con Harry donde éste no les contaba a sus padres las peripecias de su día con la moneda de dos peniques, y a cambio iba a sobornarlo el resto del mes con una barra de chocolate cada vez que fuera de visita.

El plan había sido perfecto, y Sirius se sentía a salvo de sus peripecias, pero su suerte llegó a su fin cuando después de insistir en varias ocasiones para que éste conociera a Remus, un nuevo colega de James y Lily en el hospital que recién se había mudado dos meses atrás de Gales a Londres, se topó cara a cara con el mismo médico que los había atendido.

—Sirius, éste es Remus —los presentó Lily con una sonrisa conocedora de lo bien que podrían encajar si se daban la oportunidad—. Remus, él es Sirius, el mejor amigo de James y mío del que te he hablado.

—El padrino de Harry, recuerdo —dijo éste, y extendió su mano para que Sirius se la estrechara.

En sus ojos brilló la travesura. “¡Sorpresa!” parecían decirle, en tanto que los de Sirius imploraban por silencio de su primer encuentro.

—Verás que es tu tipo —dijo James a Sirius en confidencia a la primera oportunidad—. Tiene un hijo un poco mayor que Harry, y custodia compartida con su ex esposa.

—¿Es bi?

—Ni idea. Sólo sé que no se opuso a conocerte cuando Lily sugirió presentarlos. Es tu tipo, ¿no?

—Más que eso.

—Genial. Porque Lily le mostró una fotografía tuya y dijo que eras el suyo.

—Pareces demasiado satisfecho de tus habilidades de casamentero, Prongs.

—Sólo lo mejor para ti, Padfoot.

Que como quedó demostrado para los Potter, Sirius y Remus congeniaron de maravilla aquella noche, y después Sirius se ofreció a llevar a Remus en su motocicleta a su domicilio. Un corto viaje a través de las calles de Londres en donde guardaron silencio por llevar los cascos puestos, pero que se terminó una vez que llegaron a su destino y Remus le sorprendió al rebuscarse en los bolsillos, y al sacar sus llaves, mostrarle que de llavero tenía una moneda de dos peniques.

¿Podría ser...?

—¿La reconoces? —Le retó Remus, y Sirius se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Es la misma?

—Exactamente la misma. La guardé como recordatorio.

—¿De que meterte monedas en la nariz no era una buena idea?

—Algo así —dijo Remus, dando un paso al frente y quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de Sirius.

Después de una noche de charla ininterrumpida y mucho flirteo, aquella acción era más que bien recibida, y Sirius puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

—¿Algo así? —Repitió Sirius, y Remus venció la distancia que los separaba y le plantó un corto y casto beso.

—Podría contártelo, pero puede tomar tiempo...

—¿Me invitas a subir?

—Sólo si te interesa escuchar la historia de un hombre de lo más atractivo que se apareció con su ahijado en mi consultorio y que tenía un problema...

—Suena... —Sirius le regresó el beso—. Suena a una historia de la que podría aprender algo.

Y después mano con mano, entró con Remus a su hogar.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia cortita de cómo una simple moneda puede unir a dos personas :) Y recuerden, nada de meterse objetos extraños en la nariz.  
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
